Pilihan Terakhir
by Renka Doden
Summary: Untuk Fujoshi Independence Day #4. Sulih bahasa The Last Choice oleh krm3DeeDee. Kembali menemui 'Teman Lama', kembali ke King Cross, Harry Potter menyadari ada satu hubungan yang belum ia rajut kembali. Dan hubungan itu mewujud dalam seorang laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal dulu, Voldemort. mild-slash HPLV.


**Disclaimer**:

- Harry Potter series selamanya J. K. Rowling. Tidak dimaksudkan untuk melanggar hak cipta maupun memperoleh imbalan materi dari penulisan karya ini.

-** The Last Choice **(www. fanfiction s/7891702/1/) dipublish pertama kali dan dimiliki oleh **krm3DeeDee**. Saya hanya mengalihbahasakan saja.

**Ringkasan:** Untuk **F**ujoshi **I**ndependence **D**ay** #4**. Kembali menemui 'Teman Lama', kembali ke King Cross, Harry Potter menyadari ada satu hubungan yang belum ia rajut kembali. Dan hubungan itu mewujud dalam seorang laki-laki yang sangat ia kenal dulu, Voldemort. (mild) slash HPLV.

**Translator's Note**: yap. Karya ini adalah hasil alih bahasa dari **The Last Choice** milik **krm3DeeDee**. Genre-Rating berbeda (menjadi Spiritual/Angst dan T) dari karya asli karena interpretasi kami berbeda. **POV:****HarPot**

Semoga saya tidak membunuh tulisan DeeDee. Selamat membaca dan semoga terhibur~~

~.~.~

dialihbahasakan dari **The Last Choice** oleh **krm3DeeDee**

untuk **Fujoshi Iindependence Day #4:**

**Pilihan Terakhir**

oleh Renka Doden

~.~.~

Kali kedua aku mati, umurku seratus enam puluh tahun.

Dapat kukatakan dengan pasti aku sungguh menjalani hidup. Hari-hari setelah kematian Voldemort adalah berkah. Aku menikmati hari-hari yang kulalui bersama teman-teman, Ginny, merajut kembali hubungan yang terputus, membangun keluarga dan pulih perlahan-lahan.

Pada suatu waktu setelah perang, aku mencari keberadaan keluarga Dursley dan berdamai dengan mereka. Dudley kehilangan banyak lemaknya dan terlihat sangat senang berjumpa denganku, dan Bibi Petunia pun menitikkan air matanya. Rupanya, mereka diberi penjelasan dari waktu ke waktu dengan beberapa kabar dari Orde yang berhubungan denganku tahun itu. Mereka juga mendengar tentang apa yang terjadi pada pertempuran terakhir.

Paman Vernon tetap menjadi dirinya yang menyebalkan seperti biasa sepanjang sore itu. Tapi, ketika Bibi Petunia beranjak mengambil pencuci mulut dan Dudley ke kamar mandi, dia meletakkan lengan gemuknya pada bahuku dan berkata, "Kerja bagus, Boy!" Dia tak lagi mengataiku sinting. Kemudian Bibi Petunia kembali dan aku mulai bercerita pada mereka tentang Ginny.

Bibi Petunia dan Dudley datang di pernikahanku. Dudley menikah dua tahun setelahnya, dengan penyihir kelahiran Muggle yang ia temui di pesta pernikahanku. Mereka memiliki anak perempuan yang cantik sekali yang masuk Hogwarts bersamaan dengan Lily Luna kami dan mereka menjadi sahabat karib—di asrama yang sama.

Aku hidup lebih lama daripada dugaan orang-orang. Bagi seorang Griffindor serampangan, aku tidak memiliki kematian heroik melawan Pangeran Kegelapan baru, tidak pula mati karena penyakit baru dan berbahaya yang kemudian menguntungkan namaku. Sebaliknya, aku meninggal karena usia tua dengan tenang dalam tidurku, di samping Ginny yang kusayangi—yang juga menua namun selamanya cantik—tidur di sebelahku.

Aku berhasil mencapai semua kesuksesan yang kuinginkan. Aku memiliki keluarga besar dan sangat bahagia. Aku memiliki pekerjaan yang sangat bagus: di masa mudaku aku Auror yang sangat disegani, kemudian menjadi pengajar Pertahanan Ilmu Hitam di Hogwarts. Aku bekerja selama lima puluh tahun hingga akhirnya usia tua memaksaku untuk pensiun, dan setelahnya aku menulis novel fantasi dan berkebun—salah satu _guilty pleasure_-ku. Aku percaya aku telah mencapai kebahagiaan sempurna.

Aku masih ingat cerita tiga bersaudara. Aku ingin tahu, seperti inikah yang dirasakan saudara termuda ketika mereka berkata, "dia menyambut Kematian seperti seorang teman lama"?

~.~.~

Yang tak kuduga akan kulihat kembali adalah stasiun King Cross. Tampaknya, "ruang tunggu" mengambil bentuk sesuatu yang menjelaskan siapa diri kita. Kuduga bagian tersebut dari diriku telah berubah. Aku bahagia saat mengetahuinya tidak demikian.

Aku juga melihat Horcrux yang dulu. Aku ingat Dumbledore menerangkan padaku, dulu sekali, bahwa aku tak dapat menolong Horcrux itu. Aku penasaran benarkah demikian. Horcrux terlihat sama dengan saat terakhir kali kutemui seakan waktu berhenti untuk "benda itu". Berhenti?

Lalu kuamati tanganku, tak lagi tua dan keriput, tapi muda dan kecoklatan, berseri tampak sehat. Apa pepatahnya? Kau semuda seperti yang kau rasakan?

Dan aku ingat dulu Dumbledore tampak tua. Mungkin dia telah berhenti berharap jauh sebelumnya. Mungkin dia tak pernah menemukan keberanian untuk memaafkan dirinya sendiri, dan serupa itu, dia juga tak dapat mengerahkan kekuatan untuk memaafkan orang lain.

Aku tak yakin sepenuhnya, karena tak memiliki kaca, tapi percaya aku kembali tujuh belas tahun lagi. Bisa jadi itu dampak dari menjadi pemilik ketiga Relikui Kematian.

Kulihat lagi bangku taman tadi dan sesuatu telah berubah. Horcrux itu tak lagi di bawah bangku. Ia duduk di bangku. Dan sekarang, seseorang sedang menggandengnya.

Ah, Voldemort.

Dia terlihat sama persis dengan dirinya di pertempuran terakhir. Tapi mata merahnya berbeda. Kosong, tanpa amarah, murka, keinginan membunuh di masa itu. Wajahnya agak tenang—secara menakutkan. Dia tampak lelah, menyerah, mungkin. Sudah lama sejak dia meninggal, tapi mengapa dia masih di sini?

_Tidak ada kehidupan setelah kematian bagi jiwa yang dibelah_, suara yang berbisik padaku terdengar jelas seperti Hermione. _Sebaliknya jika mereka terlalu tak stabil dan karenanya terurai menjadi partikel-partikel roh sebelum meninggalkan dunia fana, mereka akan terjebak di persimpangan selamanya._

Ah, orang mati ini tak punya kesulitan mengingat bahkan untuk percakapan yang ia dengar sambil lalu—terlalu sibuk mengalahkan Ron dalam permainan catur.

~.~.~

Tampaknya Voldemort belum melihatku. Dia masih memegang Horcrux itu, memandang hanya padanya. Mungkin, Horcrux kecil adalah satu-satunya orang yang ia lihat setelah sekian tahun. Dan aku merasa kasihan pada pria ini, yang bisa menjadi hebat jika saja ia membuka matanya lebih lebar.

Kematian tak bersikap ramah padanya, kupikir.

Aku tak kaget melihat bahkan seorang Pangeran Kegelapan dalam wujud orang dewasa sekalipun di ruang tunggu versiku. Hogwarts memiliki arti yang sama bagi kami berdua. Pada waktu penyerangannya ke Hogwarts, sungguhkah pria ini tak lagi mempertahankan sesuatu yang berharga bagi dirinya?

Sekarang aku memikirkannya, mungkin dia lebih terluka daripada kami semua.

Aku merasakan gelombang rasa kasihan menderaku ketika melihat apa yang tersisa dari seorang Pangeran Kegelapan.

Ada lagi satu hubungan terputus yang harus kusambung kembali.

Aku mengambil langkah penuh ketetapan menuju bangkunya. Oh, betapa dia menakutkan bagiku ketika remaja. Dan sekarang, sebagai pria tua, aku tak dapat membuat diriku merasakan bahkan sejumput rasa takut, jijik, atau benci padanya.

Aku berhenti di depannya. Dia mendongak dan akhirnya mengenaliku.

"Potter."

Suaranya serak dan lirih. Tak lagi mengandung keangkuhan yang dulu.

"Tom," jawabku dan suaraku tenang, dengan penuh kasih sayang. Dia sungguh terkejut.

Kuletakkan salah satu tanganku di pipi dinginnya dan kuusap sedikit. Lalu kucondongkan tubuh padanya, berharap dalam gerakan tubuh itu setidaknya dapat kuhapus sedikit lukanya, membuatnya mengerti sedikit lagi tentang hidup dan mati.

Bibir Voldemort dingin dan tak lembut.

Kucium ia pelan, dengan memuliakannya, dengan menjaganya agar tak tercela dan agar tetap hangat. Tanganku masih membelai pipinya, sedangkan tangan yang lain memeluk tubuhnya yang kurus.

Ketika aku melepaskannya, matanya terpejam, dan bayi Horcrux menghilang.

Aku mundur, lega, dan beranjak menuju kereta. Kutanjaki anak tangganya dan kulihat King Cross untuk terakhir kali. Voldemort telah membuka matanya—dan tanpa keraguan warnanya biru. Mendadak dia bangkit dan berlari menuju kereta, menuju padaku, tapi penghalang tak kasat mata tak mengijinkannya untuk lewat.

"Tom," ucapku padanya dengan nada yang sama seperti sebelumnya. "Pergunakan waktumu selama yang kau perlukan. Aku akan menunggumu di sisi seberang. _**Kami semua akan menantimu**_."

'Gunakan waktumu, pilah melalui ingatanmu, sesali tindakanmu, bersatu kembali dengan Horcrux-mu yang lain,' kataku dalam benak. 'Kalahkan iblis dalam dirimu.' Aku tak tahu apakah dia masih mampu me-Legilimens pikiranku sebab matanya terus terpaku padaku sejak dia meninggalkan bangku.

Voldemort _menangis_.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku... Kau satu-satunya..."

Satu-satunya yang kaulihat dalam seratus empat puluh tahun? Ataukah satu-satunya yang pernah menunjukkan kebaikan padamu? Aku tak tahu. Dia menggantung kalimatnya, seolah malu, seolah takut. Tapi aku tak bisa kembali padanya dan dia tak bisa datang padaku. Aku hanya bisa membiarkan kereta membawaku pergi menuju Suatu Tempat, yang sungguh kuharap bisa kutemui lagi orang tuaku, dan Sirius, dan Remus, Tonks, Fred, dan banyak yang lain...

Ada satu pikiran terakhir, aku membebaskan jiwa malang teraniaya yang baru saja kutinggalkan.

_Tom, aku memaafkanmu._

_._

_._

**end**_._


End file.
